


The Landing

by FionasEmbrace



Series: Overclocked (Kreihiro) [3]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Aggressive!Hiro, Art, Hiro's flight suit, Kreihiro, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionasEmbrace/pseuds/FionasEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The CEO meets Hiro in one of the Krei Tech corporate warehouses for a glimpse of his new suit upgrades. Meanwhile, a masked person scheming something underground portends something dangerous to Hiro and Krei Tech Industries.<br/>For the 'art' tag see Chapters 3/4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No harm is intended by this literary work describing fictional characters.

The dark swarm collected, ever expanding, in the recesses of the secret factory. All that was left was to wait. Ever since this thing was put into motion, he worked tirelessly day and night, there was no stopping it. He could get everything he set out for. Tiny, identical machines were churned into life and one by one washed, complete, out of the assembly line. 

Could it be, that these were exactly like Hiro's? But there were more of them. He studied the robots in and out, and hardly needed the originals any more. If anything, these were upgraded, and better. And the biggest improvement of all was their software. The digital link that leashed them were in this chip in his demon mask. The painted facepiece with a Japanese "Yokai" motif on the front. No one could see his identity.

He stared out and what he had done. It was so close at hand. The sleeping shroud, wrought in special metals, was now finished, armed and compartmentalized here, in the vast spanse of this hangar. Underground no one could see this stuff brewing upward. It was pure, colorless smoke and steam all the way up. And when all of those things, the atoms comprising the hive were quiet and still, no one could know what they were for, even if this place got discovered. They needed his mask, their hivemind. They boded something pretty big. They waited and so would he. 

Because, he knew about the corporate ribbon-cutting ceremony before anyone in the public did.

Elsewhere, Krei's assistant sat in her tidy office in one of the corporate highrises. The day was coming up quickly and everything had to be accounted for. She jotted down some notes with a stylus into her organizer. Demonstration machines, check. Speakers' schedule, check. The new robotics lab had finally finished construction and the unveiling was happening soon. For her and everyone else it was a very busy time. The weather was forecasted to be good, so there was to be a massive celebration outside with a show of some interesting robotics, and words from Krei himself and a couple of the directors. 

They spent a ton of money on the building project, an ambitious philanthropy effort spearheaded by their Give Back campaign. Efforts like these were important in building renewed trust in the company, due to some of their expensive, government-backed failures in the past. The new building was planned out as a state-of-the-art robotics lab, fully outfitted and available for all students of SFIT. Alistair Krei was himself an alumni so his connection with the school was a personal one, despite some personal tension with its staff. The completion of the project was televised on the news and everyone was very much looking forward to the grand opening. Although, the project wasn't all out of the pure goodness of their hearts. All this was free advertising for Krei Tech and helped evangelize them.

The assistant watched the video footage of the building preview for the umpteenth time, to pick out the right images to add to their corporate memo. There was the building, the construction crew, an interview-

Wait. 

She put down the de-stress ball she was fidgeting with, and scrubbed back in the footage. In the background, by some of the scaffolding, she saw what looked like a person, dressed in dark colors. It was too far away to get a good impression of whom it was. It didn't appear to be anyone in the construction crew or anyone she knew to be authorized. It was strange, given that whole area was blocked off and only a digital signature from a security badge could gain admittance. Then again, there were a lot of people affiliated with the project, and there was more traffic in and out of the site than usual as it finally got completed. She could page him about it. There just wasn't enough evidence. Maybe, it was nothing.

* * *

The warehouse and assembly area were part of Krei Tech's corporate campus, temporarily allotted to Hiro exclusively for robotics work. That was something Krei reluctantly agreed to, despite not having a contract from him in hand. It kept seeming like an agreement was close in hand, and it became harder to put his foot down. Hiro liked having the lab. He was stalling a bit over his decision on whether to apply to SFIT and get access to their stuff, and there was just nothing quite of this caliber in their garage. In the meantime, this would give him every bit of equipment the school could- better versions of it, and more modern. Although he still planned to enroll, he could really get used to having all of this at his disposal.

"I appreciate you letting me see how some of the magic happens."

Tools, adhesives, measuring instruments, all littered the ground around Hiro. Taking something from the nearest work bench, he plugged it into the computer, typed a few things, unplugged it, and appended it to a half-complete portion of his flight suit. 

"'Course. Hand me that cable over there?"

"Sure, here."

The massive computer workstation was where he took care of writing and uploading the software components. The CEO was impressed, seeing the genius at work. It was really fortunate that Hiro invited him to see some of his work in progress. He was making upgrades to his and Baymax's gear, but Krei didn't know why. The man looked up at some of the plans on the wall. There were complicated looking diagrams, and lists of components. He wanted to make some sense of it. Hiro's writing was damn near impossible to read. 

"And that one, too?"

Krei took the wrench from the bracket high up on the wall, too high for the botfighter to reach, and handed it over. "While I have you, Hiro, there's something I've been wanting to ask you."

The boy sighed, figuring it would be the familiar thing- asking him to sign an intellectual property contract, sell his robots, something along those lines. Or, maybe... "What's that?"

"You might have seen this on the news... Tomorrow's going to mark the Krei Tech Industries ribbon-cutting ceremony, for the new robotics center at SFIT. It's kind of a big deal."

"I'm not a student there yet." Although he did have the college admittance letter.

"I know, I know. But lots of people there know you. I mean, after what they saw of your demo at the tech fair, it blew everything else out of the water. We're asking different inventors to talk as presenters, and to give a demonstration of what kinds of things are possible with modern robots."

"Sorry. Don't like talking in front of people." The boy was in the middle of putting his gear back on, calibrating it over the computer.

"It doesn't have to be anything super long, or anything. My assistant even offered to help you do the introduction, do the demo, and set everything up."

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't."

He was just a bit dejected. "Why not?"

"Got plans tomorrow." 

Krei sighed, in resignation. "All right. Figured it wouldn't hurt to ask."

"Hey, at least you get to see the in-progress flight suit. Now with upgrades." Hiro proudly pointed to himself, and the unusual gear he had on.

"I recognize that- it's the same one as before". He recognized the black and purple. It was truly a fascinating thing, like nothing else he had ever seen. Even if they couldn't get the microbots, it would really be something if Krei Tech could get its hands on this suit. They had some prototypes of jet propulsion already. Perhaps, they didn't need Baymax. It wouldn't be too far out of left field to link the flight suit and their existing tech together, somehow. He shouldn't even ask. But he couldn't resist. "Sometime, when you're not wearing it, perhaps I could get a closer look at it? If you don't mind."

"As if you could replicate something like this."

"You know, purely for my own education. Not to copy any designs."

"That's funny. Why don't I believe you?"

"Cut me some slack. Do you really think I can replicate it just like that?"

"Who knows." Hiro was the middle of looking through a box of tools.

"So, I was about to ask if, maybe, you can explain to me how it works... But on second thought, maybe I shouldn't bother." If he was just going to say no. As if taking his own cue, Krei stopped looking at those huge gloves so intently. Hiro stood up.

"You can look at it now."

"But... You're still wearing it."

"So? This is better, now you can see it in action." Hiro smiled proudly, took a stance and extended out one fist and retracted the other one, in one nice karate move. 

He had to hand it to him, the suit was unbelievably cool. Hiro took off the helmet first, and handed it to Krei. He turned it down to the underside, handling it very gently as if it were something breakable, despite in reality it was designed to withstand all sorts of combat roughhousing. "Is this the control panel, here?" Hiro showed him where the buttons were. Krei tested moving the visor, and looked closely at the buttons on the side. There must be some kind of wireless circuitry inside the thing, so that it could be activated by the main line inside the rest of the suit, but inset back enough so that it was water and shock proof. Hiro took the helmet from him, and put it on the table. 

"See? The gloves have shock absorbers, too." He reached for Hiro's glove. The boy happily took the hint and extended out his hand, while looking on, proudly. The man got down on his knees to get a closer look. He turned the glove around, first so Hiro's palm was down, then up. It was impressively made, reinforced with a shock-resistant magnesium alloy frame. Then he searched all up Hiro's skinny arm, no longer covered by anything so massive as the gloves. The suit was very fitted, there. He supposed there was some reason for the design. It did afford pretty good mobility. His eyes traveled upward and he firmly gripped the shoulder pieces, seeing how they were attached to the rest of it. They were attached tightly to Hiro's shoulders so he could practically feel those big hands through the suit.

"What is this, carbon fiber?"

It felt like Hiro was getting searched. Much as he tried to keep his head completely cool about it, he felt his face flush from all the attention. His mind went to some dirty places. He felt Krei's quiet gaze traveling all the way up and down his body. The long fingers searching upwards. 

But Krei's eyes stayed professional, never leaving the suit. And only above the belt.

If anything, this thing fit like a glove. The plates hugged every curve and edge of his waist, chest and shoulders perfectly, and was made exactly to size. Krei would have asked to borrow it to try it on himself- who cares if it looked strange, he loved that sort of thing- but there was no way it would fit. It was tailor-made to Hiro.

When his long fingers brushed against Hiro's unarmed stomach, or poked around the small gaps in the plates, Hiro couldn't help but catch his breath. In all this, Hiro wondered what the man was thinking about. The workmanship and capability of flight already seemed to have impressed him enough. There were all kinds of interesting gizmos and things on the suit if you looked closely. It could be, Krei was imagining what was underneath the suit. Maybe, his eyes were slowly undressing and then fucking him. But who could say.

He turned around, so Krei could see the back. Much of the processing power was stored there, and the battery, so that was important. However, the violet plates were on his upper body only, leaving his slim waist and legs in plain black. He knew that, from behind, the suit especially made his arms and waist look sleek, and made his ass look small and tight. He stood in a confident stance with his legs slightly apart while Krei could get an ample view of the back of the suit. Still, Krei was only looking at the battery compartment, admiring the fact that it was reinforced with its own thin rollcage. 

He closed the compartment back up with a satisfying 'click', and hoped it wasn't too awkward that he was leaning in so close to Hiro. Krei heard a small, embarrassed laugh. He ignored it, and continued poking around the suit. Little did he know, with how the suit left certain areas pretty much unguarded, Hiro was worried that something would start to show. Pretty unfortunate for situations like these. 

"Well, what do you think?"

"Extraordinary... Our top level, most expensive SKUs of flight suits aren't quite this good. I would love to see these interfaced to our flight systems."

He grinned, proudly. "'Course, you would."

Krei was still knelt down on the floor, while Hiro turned around to face him. It was a good opportunity to look into the man's handsome, blue, bewildered eyes. As Hiro stood and faced Krei, wearing the suit with the helmet off, it gave the boy a taller presence somehow and made him look so neat and confident. Abruptly he came up even closer and grabbed the man's shoulders, even through those huge gloves.

The CEO didn't know what Hiro was intending to do. He let go of the boy's arm completely. 

"...Hiro?"

There was just several long moments of silence. While the computer whirred in the background, and then the display shut off and went into standby. While they stared into each other's eyes. Krei saw it. It was, without a doubt, that same look as before. Hiro made sure the man knew what it meant. The electricity taking hold of Krei, it was impossible to ignore, although he kept his hands passively away. What was it, really? This overwhelming longing? Hiro gently touched the side of the man's head, and the collar of his expensive suit jacket, and glanced around the man's face. 

They pulled each other into a searing kiss. 

There was that same tugging, pulling at his collar, and then those massive gloves wrapped around Krei's broad shoulders as their chests were flush, clinging to each other. 

It was a hot, open-mouthed kiss with force behind it. Krei furrowed his eyebrows from purely how intense it was. Hiro's tongue pressed its way past the CEO's lips and all the way into his mouth. Krei closed his eyes as his tongue fought against Hiro's. He changed the angle slightly, on account of his pointy nose, and kissed him even more deeply. Hiro had thrown one glove off, and his little fingers slid up the man's chest. Certainly to mess up his expensive, neatly-pressed suit. His collar was done up with a necktie, but it wasn't so tight that Hiro couldn't dip his fingers underneath there, while Krei let his hands wander around the boy's upper body armor. 

Krei was pulled to the ground, and lay side by side with the armored Hiro. Here, they were surrounded by tools and schematics littering the ground. There were so many loose papers with diagrams, and wires- Hiro was never one for keeping things organized. It was much like any other lab in which he worked. But there was a clearing on the floor, and on it there was enough room to cling to each other desperately like they were, never breaking the kiss. The flight suit seemed to separate them and keep them from getting as physically close as before. It made things seem more chaste somehow. Krei loved how he could slide his hands all over Hiro's body and feel the inner workings of the suit like never before. 

And the botfighter considered getting out of some of the gear. At least, he took off his other massive glove and threw it to the side, using his bare hands to feel up Krei's body. The bulkiness of the chest and shoulder armor just separated them so much. He just wished he could get closer. It was a miracle it didn't get noticed, or Krei chose not to notice- he got a small hard-on from Krei looking at him earlier. It was fully ready now, and he grinded it with his whole body against the man. Krei's eyes shot open and he looked down, and saw the tent formed in Hiro's suit. Goddamn, was this really happening. He wanted so badly to bend him over and take him- or, anything, really- then and there in the suit. His mind went to all kinds of dirty places with various positions and possibilities. Yeah, maybe, it wasn't possible- but unbeknownst to him Hiro was thinking the same thing.

They took a quick breath of air and then Hiro claimed the man's mouth once again. His hands wandered downward and found Krei's ridiculous trouser snake formed down one leg of his suit pants. He didn't know when that formed, but it sure happened quickly. Hiro was fascinated by how it looked and petted the man's cock and stroked it over and over through the pants. That wasn't making the situation any better. Krei nervously fidgeted with his tie. He found himself involuntarily thrusting forward a little, trying to get more of the boy's hand while it strained uncomfortably against the fabric. 

Unable to resist, Krei reached his hands down and stroked Hiro's cock from one side, and grabbed his ass from the other, through those black flight suit pants. They did cling to his body so perfectly and gave him easy access to every curve and corner down there. Suddenly, Krei noticed something unexpected. He brushed his hands along it again. It was hard to be sure. "A... plug?" Really. So he inserted it into himself before putting on the suit, before Krei got here. It wasn't all that big, but it got him excited and made sex really easy. Krei ran his fingers along the base of it and the botfighter felt it tremble inside. 

Finally, Krei took off his suit jacket and loosened his tie. The heat and tension was becoming unbearable. Hiro lowered his pants down, reached between his legs and pulled out the plug, wrapped in a lubricated condom, and put it away to the side. He sighed from the difference in feeling, and got down on his hands and knees to get the lube that happened to be nearby, too. While the boy did this Krei couldn't help but look at how ready it was... It was all he could do, not to just shove it in here and now. Especially, with all of that suit armor still on, covering his shoulders and stomach, arms and most of his legs. After Hiro got it, he flipped over to his back, and put the lube inside while fingering himself. Krei was holding Hiro's thighs, and was about to take it in his mouth, when-

"Can you get that, over there." Hiro reached out toward something, but couldn't be bothered to extract himself to get it, and the man's arms were a bit longer.

"This?" 

"Perfect." It was a long, plain metal crowbar. Krei handed it to the boy and looked somewhat fearful.

"What... what are you going to do?"

"No, don't worry."

Hiro took the bar in hand, and raised his knees up. The bar held his knees up firmly in place. It looked awfully sexy. And it was right there, completely ready for him. He told Krei, "Now, get on me." Krei's hands were shaking with desire and he didn't know how long he could even last like this. Taking the armored Hiro, with the crowbar separating the two of them slightly and holding his knees up... He was positive, positive, this was one of the positions he was just imagining. 

As he got on top of Hiro, the bar got pushed up slightly more, lifting Hiro's legs a tiny bit higher. The botfighter's skinny legs stuck out on either side of Krei and his erection was pushed between them. The man jerked off Hiro's dick a few times and it felt super ready, and placed the head of his own wet dick, lower, where it was still wet and waiting for him. And it slid right in there quite nicely. Laying on the floor, pinned underneath the CEO, Hiro smiled in ecstasy as the cock bottomed out inside. It was a bit bigger than the plug from before, it was perfect. Krei didn't even have to bother with holding the bar in place with his hands. Hiro already anxiously kept hold of it, and it stayed in place somewhat naturally between their bodies. 

In some ways, it prevented them from getting too close. Krei wanted to lean in and plant kisses along Hiro's ear, or kiss him full on the mouth like before- he could, but it was difficult and not completely comfortable. The bar trapped between them had hard edges, and didn't lend itself to them pulling their bodies flush together. It made Krei feel even more desperate and have to work a bit harder for everything.

But, even better yet- and, maybe this was part of Hiro's plan- it seemed to fit in so neatly with the backs of the knees of Hiro's suit. Nothing was locked in place, but the bar gripped the ridges of the knee pads a lot better than it would have just bare knees. Like this, even the color scheme seemed to match, it almost looked like it was part of the damn suit design.

Every time he thrust it in, he felt Hiro's legs shake against the bar he was holding. It felt as tight as ever. Krei groped the violet plates of the flight suit. They covered absolutely everything, and yet the botfighter looked so sexy like this. While he could still feel the slimness of Hiro's stomach through the dark grey material, and his helmet was off, the boy's chest and shoulders were still armored. He was more than happy leaving them that way. He really wanted to see Hiro cum right in his flight suit. It looked so high-tech and impressive, but he loved it even more when he could insert his cock, despite all of that tough armor, so effortlessly right into the wearer of it. 

Hiro's erection was still being teased at by Krei's lower stomach as it rubbed against it, and it was difficult for him to get to it himself. The boy's arms were still gripping the bar and holding it in place. Krei he reached down and started to jerk him off. Hiro threw his head back, and freed one arm, leaving the other one with the bar. He grabbed at Krei's tie, like before, and pulled him close for an awkward, messy kiss. 

"Hiro, I mean- Mister Hamada- This is- I need your bots so much, and now-"

"You gotta wreck the moment, talking about that now?" He actually didn't want to even think about the microbots. In general, sure. Just not now.

"And now, I can't even get them..."

"Say that one more time, I dare you." Maybe this was a good opportunity for something.

"Sell me your-"

He backhanded Krei. Squarely, right across the mouth.

The hard plates on Hiro's sleeve connected fully, leaving him momentarily seeing stars, breathless, and his head facing sideways. The man's eyes shot wide open in surprise, caught totally off guard by the sharp impact to his jaw. He nursed the stinging side of his face with his hand, as the pain flicked through him like a sharp elastic, and settled in when he normalized his jaw. It was meant to be an annoyance, more than anything. But jeez, it still hurt. So, that's how it was gonna be. "Hiro..." he muttered. Inwardly, he would never tell anyone this, but he kind of liked being slapped. Hiro was the first person ever who dared to do it. His eyes narrowed and he smiled pervertedly. 

Even despite the slap, he still fucked Hiro with all the strength he could. The pain wasn't enough to deter him. The boy definitely got something out of the power trip. Once again he grabbed at Krei's necktie and pulled it in close, but this time he wrapped it around the bar and tied it in a knot. Too bad, that was one of his good ties. This way, Krei couldn't easily pull away or escape, unless he wanted to choke. Hiro smirked at how this looked and enjoyed the fact that Krei was still jerking him off despite having been hit. 

And even though the CEO couldn't pull away, he didn't want to. The scene in front of him, under him, was too much- the wet, tightness closing in around his cock, it seemed to spasm around him, and suck away at his dick, even with Hiro's legs pinned up like that. That armor made him look so invincible and somehow inaccessible to him, and yet he took that dick so perfectly and easily. Hiro looked at him with flushed eyes, lost in pleasure, moving his smaller body against the man's. Hiro's stiff dick was still pinned between them and Krei jerked it off with abandon. 

Krei felt his muscles tense up, under a momentary surge of adrenaline, and he screwed his eyes shut. He couldn't articulate any more than, "I- no- ...W-Where do you want it?"

Holy shit, it was so tight, it could almost prevent him from coming. Hiro said, "Inside". The man pulled out halfway, and then a bit more, and that finally did it. He started climaxing while inside the botfighter, even if only a little, and then pushed it in all the way so that all the semen was pushed inside. There was one spurt, than another, and Hiro could feel it. Krei writhed on top of him, and drooled onto his ear, all still while thrusting it inside. It was several moments later that he was completely spent.

And Hiro wasn't done yet. He took the bar and smoothly removed it from his legs, but kept it in his grasp. Krei eased up off of him and he put his legs down. Then, in an aggressive move, he pinned Krei to the ground, on his back.

"Hiro?"

Of course, the bar was still tied to the man's tie. Hiro used it to push Krei down to the floor, and seemingly keep him there. The boy probably couldn't actually overpower him like this, but Krei humored him. He held the bar to his chest, and didn't fight back. Hiro grabbed the back of the man's head roughly, and brought the tip of his dick against the billionaire CEO's lips. "Come on."

Krei obeyed and took it in his mouth. The boy shoved it in a bit roughly, almost enough for him to choke, but he tried to relax his throat and let Hiro fuck his face. Hiro lost total interest in the bar by this point and just grabbed the CEO's head and thrust it in, eager to get more of that hot mouth around his cock. Krei worked at it with his tongue and did a pretty good job considering his inability to use his hands. Hiro was so close to the edge to start with, he was going to jizz right in Krei's mouth. 

"I-it's coming..." As he was thrusting it back in, he had an idea. He abruptly grabbed Krei's pointy nose, while caressing the side of his head with the other hand. The man's hands involuntarily flailed around a bit from having Hiro do that to him. Then it sunk in, Hiro was forcing him to swallow. "Swallow it. Then I'll let go." Otherwise he couldn't breathe. 

The man was strong enough to push Hiro away or put a stop to things, but he loved the idea of having Hiro do this to him, as humiliating as it was. The pinching on his nose was uncomfortable and the cock in his mouth made it impossible to breathe much air. He muttered some affirming words, made pretty unintelligible by Hiro's dick in there, and felt the seed on his tongue. Hiro thrust it into him, and spurt after spurt of the boy's seed shot into his awaiting mouth. Hiro nudged Krei's face a bit using by way of the man's nose, just to remind him who was in charge right now. There was more, even more semen. Krei felt his eyes watering. "Swallow it." He obliged, and started to swallow it back down. Only then, did the boy let go of his poor nose.

Spent, Hiro separated himself from the CEO and they lay side by side, recovering. Krei nursed his nose and had a crowbar tied to his necktie, while Hiro caught his breath. Then, suddenly, at the same time they dove back into each others' embrace, and kissed on the mouth. They were both too wrapped up in the moment to say much of anything.

Finally, Hiro dredged up the energy to help Krei untie his tie from the metal. It was all creased, now- it would be hard to explain that one. They fixed themselves up, and the CEO checked a mirror to make sure there weren't any marks on his nose that might warrant some explanation. Fortunately, there weren't any.

Seeing as how the work on the flight suit was done- and then some- the boy started to put away some of his tools, in some attempt to leave this place more like the way he found it.

"So, I found out about your secret, from before."

"Secret?" Krei remembered, the photo from the summer home, and everything after that. "It's no matter, you were bound to find out sooner or later."

"Well, it's only right if I tell you something of mine." Krei looked at him, curious to hear what on earth that was. "Even if I _wanted_ to give you the microbots, even if I was willing to sign them away here and now, I can't. Because, they're not here."

"Wait... You don't have them?"

"Nope."

"I don't understand-"

"They were stolen. This was- let's see, not too long before your trade show."

Meaning the last time the two of them met, that was already it for those tiny robots. Funny, how Hiro was perfectly content still leading him on, letting him believe the invention was just a signature away. He sighed. Well, it's not like he had a right to know. "I'm sorry to hear that." He looked down at the floor, and thought for a second. "But- even if you don't have the physical bots in your possession, surely, it can't be the end of the world?"

"You mean, replicate them."

"Yes. You have the software. You have the schematics. You can re-create them. The people back at my lab could even help you."

"I could, but it's just not that simple. They could be anywhere. They could be out in the world, trading hands, getting studied and patented by someone else." It then occurred to Krei that Hiro didn't know by whom they were stolen, either. The real problem. "And whoever does have them... They're dangerous. That's all I can say."

"What are you hoping to do?"

"What I'm going to do. Get them back." He grinned, and confidently fit his glove snugly around his wrist. Krei looked at him with worry. If some crook or some gang had stolen them, was he really going to confront them to get them back? Was there some competing scientist who would resort to all of this? Whatever it was, all of the possibilities were incredibly dangerous.

"Okay, but-"

"And this-" he pointed to the flight upgrade schematic, on the wall- "is the first step."

"Wait- Hiro?!"

The man rushed to catch up with him. Hiro was already making his way to the outside. The upgrades to his own stuff and to Baymax were done, and the plans were in motion for the rest of his college friends. Krei wanted to tell Hiro not to go after whoever was responsible. Although, he knew it was no use- he was already bound and determined, headed in that mask's direction.


	2. Extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was marked Complete before... but I added just a quick thing, as an extra.

Hiro looked at Krei. "I've been thinking, maybe I should try and make it up to you."

"For what?"

"I mean, we did everything I wanted to do. Admittedly I did some kinda abrupt things. You were nice enough in going along with it all. It got me thinking, what about the kinds of things _you're_ into?"

"That I'm into?"

"Yeah. I'm not gonna judge anyone. I don't know, I'm down for most things, just tell me what it is and try me."

"It's too extreme." There was a blush in the CEO's voice. "I-I'm a little embarassed to even say it."

Hiro smirked. Now he really, definitely, needed to find out. "Come on."

"Now, you're putting me in this position, where I feel like I should say it, but I don't know!"

"Are you gonna keep it a secret from me?"

He was in obvious distress. "Maybe, it's better that way. Some things are better left alone."

"No, it's not."

But he sighed, giving in. "All right, Hiro. It's a little hard to explain this kind of activity, though. We might not do it, but maybe I could just show you sort of a watered-down glimpse of what it is. Please, don't say I didn't warn you."

Calmly he walked across to where Hiro was seated in the chair. Hiro felt a blush creep up his face. It was something so suave. He leaned in ever so close to the botfighter, and put one hand on the unused arm rest. Just a bit more, and his lips would softly graze the boy's ear, their legs would touch, and he would be pulled into a warm embrace. 

Yet, Krei stopped short of touching him at all. Their bodies were so close. Hiro gulped, in raw anticipation, yearning for whatever was about to happen. It was so close to a kiss and he needed the rest of it. He could completely feel the man's presence. The faintest hint of a man's cologne, the lips coming so close to his skin. That warm breath on his collar. 

It was clear as anything, how far that desire in his eyes went. Hiro so badly wanted to feel the touch of the CEO's skin, and the secret kiss that was nearly there. Krei's special 'thing' that he was into must have been to drive Hiro crazy, because it was sure as hell working. Why wouldn't he touch him?

Then, he reached toward Hiro's thigh. Hiro tensed up, anxiously waiting for actual contact from him, especially there. Whatever it was, he needed it.

Except, he immediately changed course for Hiro's hand. Like some expert magic trick, he instantly produced a pen from his sleeve. He pushed it against Hiro's palm and closed the boy's fingers around it so he was holding it. From out of nowhere he pulled a stack of papers, all ready to go, and swiftly planted it in the boy's other hand. 

He brought the two together, guided Hiro's hand, holding the pen, to the paper.

"Your fetish is... me, signing things." He glanced down at the stapled papers. It was, indeed, the offer forms. "Oh, god damn it."

"See?"

He groaned. "Real, real funny."


	3. Doodle section

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are a couple doodles I did, inspired by this fic. Why not post them.

And the rest is history...


	4. Colored doodle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the colored version, with an extra panel

* * *


End file.
